gaymoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Echte Kerle
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Für Christoph Schwenk ist es kein guter Tag: als der Hauptkommissar der Frankfurter Polizei nach einem erfolgreichen Tag nach Hause kommt, erwischt er seine Freundin mit einem anderen. In kürzester Zeit verliert Chris seine Verlobte, seine Wohnung, sein Auto und seine Klamotten. Doch es geht noch weiter: nach einer durchzechten Nacht wacht er im Bett und in den Armen eines Mannes. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, was am Voraben passiert sit und wie er dort hinkam. Da seine neuer Freund Edgar Sänger aber einen guten Eindruck macht und er nicht weiß, wohin er soll, zieht er in Edgars Gästezimmer, obwohl dieser schwul, Autoschrauber und bis über beide Ohren in Chris verliebt ist. Wenn es persönlich abwärts geht kannst du dich immer noch auf die Sicherheiten der Arbeit freuen, denkt sich Chris und wird zusammen mit Kollege Mike mit der neuen Kollegin Helen, die ein Auge auf Chris wirft, konfrontiert. In ihrem Versteck, aus dem heraus sie eine Bande Autoschieber beobachten, kommt keine vertrauliche Atmosphäre auf. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Chris' Kollegen von seiner neuen Wohnsituation erfahren. Und dass Edgar mit den Autoschiebern geschäftlich zu tun hat, macht die Sache nicht gerade einfacher. Als auch noch Edgars Mutter Iris auftaucht, verkomplizieren sich die Dinge in der Wohnung weiter. Aber dies zwingt sie, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern. Chris, Helen, Mike und Edgar machen bemerkenswerte Entdeckungen. Iris sagt dann: "Diese Tage ist alles möglich, oder!?" english Spoiler warning For Christoph swivel is it no good day: when the main commissioner of the Frankfurt police comes after a successful day home, he gets his friend with another. In shortest time Chris loses its engaged one, his dwelling, his car and his Klamotten. But it still continues: after a night through-caroused it is awake in bed and in the arms of a man. It cannot remember, what happens at the Voraben sit and how it came there. Since its new friend Edgar singer makes however a good impression and he does not know, where he is, he pulls in Edgars' guest rooms, although this is in love with Chris schwul, autonut runners and to over both ears. If personally downward are can you still on the collateral of the work be pleased, imagine Chris and becomes together with colleague Mike with the new colleague Helen, which throws an eye on Chris, confronts. In its hiding place, from which they observe a gang autoslidegate valve, no confidential atmosphere arises. It is only one question of the time, until Chris' colleagues of its new living situation experience. And that Edgar with the autoslidegate valves has to do in business, it does not make the thing simpler straight. And still Edgar's nut/mother iris emerges, continue to themselves complicate the things in the dwelling. But this forces it to worry about itself. Chris, Helen, Mike and Edgar make remarkable discoveries. Iris says then: “These days is possible everything, or!?” français Pour des Christoph ne pas pivoter-le est un bon jour : quand le commissaire principal de la police de Francfort vient à la maison après un jour réussi, il obtient son amie avec l'autre. Le Chris perd dans le temps le plus court ses fiancés, son logement, sa voiture et ses Klamotten. Mais il continue encore : après une nuit durchzechten, il veille dans le lit et dans les bras d'un homme. Il ne peut pas se rappeler, ce qui se passe au Voraben sit et comme lui est venu là. Puisque son nouvel ami Edgar fait toutefois une bonne impression à des chanteurs et ne sait pas lui, où il doit, il tire dans les places d'hôte d'Edgar, bien que celui-ci verliebt schwul, Autoschrauber et sur aux deux oreilles dans les Chris. S'il va personnellement vers le bas peut toujours tu de cautions du travail se réjouir, se pense des Chris et devient en collaboration avec le collègue Mike avec la nouvelle collègue Helen qui jette un oeil sur des Chris, confronte. Dans sa cache, dont ils observent une bande tiroir de voiture, aucune atmosphère confidentielle ne surgit. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, jusqu'à ce que des Chris'apprennent des collègues de son nouveau domicile. Et qu'Edgar avec les tiroirs de voiture doit faire pour affaires, ce n'est pas droit qui rend la chose plus simple. Aussi bien qu'encore la mère IRIS d'Edgar apparaît, les choses dans le logement se compliquent plus encore. Mais cela la force à s'inquiéter elle-même. Des Chris, des Helen, des Mike et Edgar font des découvertes remarquables. IRIS dit alors : « Ces jours tout est possible, ou ! ? » Auszeichnungen / Awards / Prix *'Emden International Film Festival' 1996 **Emden Film Award: Rolf Silber *'German Film Awards' 1997 **Film Award in Gold - Outstanding Individual Achievement - Editing: Inez Regnier Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:007.jpg Tommy-76 - 29.11.2006 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français Kategorie:1996 Kategorie:Deutschland_-_Germany_-_Allemagne